The Colors of Madness Lied in the Mirrors?
by MexMyselfxI
Summary: Arthur Kirkland always thought that everyone was out to get him in some way. Could just that be the case with his 'friends?  FAIL SUMMERY!  WARNING: GORE, CONFUSION, CHARACTER DEATH, I LIKE TO MESS WITH A PERSONS BRAIN!


**AN: Yes another dark oneshot for Hetalia! For some reason I felt the need to make England my center piece for this one. He always seems to be the odd one out and thus I take advantage to that one. Hope you guys enjoy and that this doesn't freak you out too much. I also wonder how many people will know where I got the colors from. Yes they are specific!  
><strong>

**Just picture yourself in Arthur's place while reading alright?**

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia is not mine and probably never will be! **

He hated mirrors. He always did. All they ever reminded him of was failures. Staring at himself in the mirror would only show how much of a failure he was.

16 year old Arthur Kirkland was a bright student with a well managed life. His family contained great amounts of money that he would one day inherit. Currently he was attending a private school only excepting the finest.

How the idiot Alfred, the whiny Feliciano, the perverted Francis, the obsessive compulsive Ludwig, the strange Kiku, the creepy Ivan, and the frustrated Yao all where allowed in he had no idea. However they all had something in common.

They all hated Arthur. Or at least that is what Arthur told himself to be the truth. And every single one of them Arthur hated though he didn't show them. Every one of them would tease and twist his words as Arthur took it. It drove him mad.

No matter how much he complained or yelled he would never understand it. And every single day he would see himself in the mirror with sandy blond hair, emerald green eyes, and a pair of bushy eyebrows looking back at him.

He hated the mirror in his room. It was a long one standing at about a meter and a few centimeters above with a width of about a foot. The frame wasn't more than wood with no designs on it. Overall it was very plain.

When he went to the private school he relocated to a apartment only a short walk away form the campus. His room was just as plain as the mirror, containing a bed, desk, windows and everything else. However the mirror stood out more than anything.

It almost seemed like it was possessed or haunting the room with every look. Arthur hated it. He always had.

* * *

><p>The door to the apartment was slammed open in rage by Arthur. One would wonder if he was going to turn green and robust like the Hulk with the amount of anger he was giving off.<p>

Closing and locking the door he paced his room running his fingers through his hair.

"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Why does this always happen to me? I take the job and then something happens! It's like they are all out to get me! No they are out to get me I know it!" he started saying as he went back and forth across the room.

In the corner of the teens eye he saw the mirror looking at him in a mocking like way. He had it with that mirror. Why his parents gave him it he never found out but he always had one near him.

Rushing over to the mirror he looked into it with hateful eyes. The hateful eyes stared back at him in the same manner but they too seem to mock him in such a way that made him irate.

With his fist in the air Arthur smashed against the mirror making it break as shards of glass flew about the room. His fist was covered in the cuts from the impact making Arthur realize how stupid of a idea that was. Then something happened.

Looking up he saw that the mirror was still there showing the room around Arthur but not Arthur himself. Trying to make sure that his mind was not playing tricks on him he reached for the broken mirror. His hand never touched the back of it but instead passed through the frame.

Upon noticing this Arthur pulled back his hand. "What is this?" he asked himself before reaching back inside. He noticed that upon putting his hand back inside it had healed dramatically fast.

Suddenly a strong force grabbed and pulled in the youth with great force. Arthur screamed as he flew into the mirror. With the use of the jerking around before being pulled in the mirror had fallen only seconds after Arthur had departed

Arthur flew hitting the wall that looked to be his. Feeling a dull pain on his back he rubbed it before standing up groaning and looking around.

It appeared as if he was in his room and that nothing had happened. Turning back he noticed that the mirror had fallen down and shards of glass littered the floor.

"Huh? Bloody hell! What happened?" he questioned looking around the room. It appeared that he was back in his normal room until he noticed something he never thought he would see passing him by. "A… rabbit?"

It was a rabbit with wings and a distinct mint green color to it. It even gave off a aroma of mints. It stopped seeing the young man and cheerfully spoke out. "Hi there!".

Arthur was completely and utterly confused. "Um… hi…" he said reaching out to touch the flying mint bunny. The fur was soft such as what a person would imagine a cloud to feel like.

Noticing that he wasn't going crazy and that the creature was in fact real he pulled back. "Y-Your…" Arthur tried to finish "r-real?"

The flying mint bunny sped off without a word wrapping itself around the corner and out the door. It seemed to be able to go through walls like a spirit.

"H-Hey!" Arthur followed it reaching for the door and opening it. Emerald eyes went wide.

The world around him was not the one he knew. Giant mushrooms towered over the teen and the bluest river he had ever seen traveled through the path leading outside. Giant teapots and teacups laid out along with pastries and other goods. The ground had several pebbles and the grass a mix of bright colors such as pinks, greens, and blues. The world was covered in marvelous creatures from the flying mint bunnies to dragons. None looked frightening or came off as such. The sun was bright and shined all over the area with a sky of bright blue. It was amazing to the teen.

"W-What is this… place…" Arthur thought out loud. He walked passed countless amazing sights looking in awe. "T-This can't be real".

"Ahh Arthur!" some called the teen from behind. Arthur turned to see a masked man. Actually several of them,

They all where in bright colored tuxes and wore a simple mask one might see at a masquerade ball. One was in sky blue, another in charming violet, a leaf green, a midnight black, a snow white, a evil purple, and finally a sunny yellow.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked both frighten and confused.

"Shouldn't you know who we are yet?" the one in blue said hiding a grin.

"Come sit mon roi" the one said in violet snapping his fingers causing a table to appear. It was well decorated with a white floral pattern table cloth. There was only one seat made of silver resembling a rose of sorts. On the table where pasties and a tea set.

The one dressed in the green tux cheerfully went over and pulled the teen into his seat without warning.

"H-Hey! Just wait a bloody minute! Where am I? Who are you people?" Arthur asked trying to get up only to find that he was somehow unable to move out of the seat.

"Do you not hate the world you live in da? All those people out there who seem to beat you at everything?" the one in purple said.

"S-So? What does that have to do with anything at all?" Arthur questioned obviously getting testy. "And how would you know that? Why can't I move from this bloody chair either?".

"Arthur-san we are just here to help you. You can stay here. No one can hurt you here. This is your own kingdom" said the one in white.

"What? I never said that!" Arthur snapped.

"Ah but you did aru. You said before that you hated everyone. Is everyone not trying to come after you aru?" the one in yellow questioned.

"W-Wha? How do you…" Arthur was cut off by a piece of cake being delivered to his mouth by the one in green. "W-What the hell are you doing?".

The man in green pulled back quickly and clung to the one in black who sighed bringing his palm to his face.

"I-I'll have you know that my father has political influence with the court system! I'll make sure that all of you will be in jail for harassment charged if you touch me again!" Arthur yelled at them.

The one in blue picked up where the one in green had left off. Cutting the strawberry shortcake in from of Arthur he brought it up to the teens mouth with the fork.

"Why don't you want to eat any Artie? We made it especially for you!" the one in blue whined.

Arthur finally realized just who is might have been. "Alfred? Alfred are you under there? What kind of sick joke is this?".

"Hm? It's not a joke Arthur. How could all this be a joke? Just look around you and see" the one in violet said with a smirk.

The man in purple turned to the one in yellow. "Falling must have hurt your head da".

The violet man decided to walk over to Arthur as well picking up his own piece of the cake. "Now open up. It's good." he said licking his lips.

"I-I know who all of you are! You can't fool me! Let me go now!" Arthur demanded.

"I don't understand what's wrong" Alfred questioned with a smirk on his face as he licked his own lips just as the other did.

"For one you are creeping me out! And another thing is that you and I mean ALL of you are nothing but sick fucks trying to torture me!" Arthur said. "Besides I-"

Arthur was cut off by the one in violet licking the side of Arthur's cheek. "He seems ready enough. I don't think anything else is needed. Don't you agree monsieur?" he said turning to the one in blue who proceeded to lick Arthur's cheek also.

"Yes I think he'll be just fine" he said with a grin. Though it shocked the young teen when he saw the shark like teeth in the man's mouth.

Arthur screamed somehow tipping over the chair and passing out.

"Hm? What happened aru?"

"Arthur-san?"

"Did he die da?"

"Ve! What's going on?"

"What did you two do?"

* * *

><p>Arthur awoke from his bed with a jolt like electricity running through his body.<p>

He gasped sitting up. "Huh? What? I'm… home… it must have been just a dream" he said scratching the back of his head.

Looking over he found that the mirror was still facing downward onto the floor with the shards of glass on the floor around it. "Haha… It was only a dream… only a dream…" he tried to reassure himself. He was still frightened however no matter how much he didn't want to admit it.

A alarm went off next to him making him jump. However he settled when noticing that it was only his alarm clock. It appeared that he was asleep for some time. Right now would have been the time that he got up in the morning in order to get ready for school. And so he did just that trying to discard the memory of his prior dream.

Although no matter how much he attempted and tried to rid himself of the memory it didn't work. Fingers raced through his hair and a sensation of being watched was hanging in the sandy blonds's mind.

"It was only a dream… only a dream…"

OOOOO

As usual Arthur found himself sitting next to the idiotic Alfred F Jones in science class first period. He didn't want to even look at him for fear of the returning memory he tried so hard to restrain.

"Hey Artie are you alright dude?" Alfred asked.

"Hm? Like you care anyway. I'm fine git" Arthur lied which Alfred could obviously tell.

"Alright whatever" Alfred said in a obviously annoyed mood due to the response.

Foot steps from behind could be heard. Arthur did not find it interesting until he saw what he did. A man in a bright blue tuxedo and mask walked into the room.

Arthur was completely speechless and terrified with what he had seen. It almost made him want to throw up. Though he was even more shocked at how the students around him including Alfred did not react to the man.

"Okay class sorry to keep you waiting. Today we are going to have a little change with our activities. I am not going to be here this Friday so we will have the dissections today. Pick a partner if you would like" he said in a voice that sounded dramatically close to Alfred's own.

The students around him cheered at the decision. "The student is right back there. Today we will be dissecting a Arthur Kirkland" he said cheerfully. With a snap of his fingers large trays where spread out and a body of a person who could have been Arthur's own twin was on the tray.

Arthur backed up tripping at the sight. "W-What is this? Humans? We are cutting up humans? This is madness!" Arthur said in a panicked voice.

"What's your problem? Just calm down. Your going to cause a scene and lord knows you will bitch about it later" Alfred said lifting up a kitchen knife out of no where.

The man in the tux walked over to the sandy blond with a bright smile. "Let me help you with that" he said bringing a knife to Arthur's throat. "Now get up" he said nonchalantly.

Arthur gulped and did as he was told. Now he was sitting in front of a body no different then his. It was completely nude as students gathered around for a demonstration. It made Arthur himself blush with embarrassment despite it wasn't his own.

"I'm going to show you quickly what I want all of you to do. So pay close attention because I am not going to explain it again" the man said placing the knife on the bodies neck and slowly sliced down to the chest.

"No once you do this remember that you need to make sure you completely mutilate the body. Like this!" the man quickly stabbed into the stomach of the body.

Arthur felt like throwing up as he noticed that the body fresh. Unlike a prepared body or a body that had been dead for long this one sprayed blood around the room. It covered the students but none had said a word as they watched organs start to be destroyed.

Arthur's heart started beating rapidly taking a step back away from the body and preparing himself to run out of the room.

Once blood had finally covered him he screamed. It was not cold but instead warm blood that covered his body. "AHHHH!"

The students turned their heads as Arthur ran out of the room like a flash of lighting. He ran through the halls which teased him as they continued to go on never ending.

"Arthur… Arthur… ARTHUR"

"H-Huh?" Arthur was stopped by someone he didn't expect. It made him think he was going mad. It was Alfred still covered in the blood form the dissection.

"Arthur what is your deal! First you come in acting like a bitch and now you just ran out of the classroom? What is the big deal? Do you not like dissections or something?" Alfred asked worried.

"I-I'm not about to cut up a human body like that! You are all mad!" he cursed at Alfred.

"What are you talking about?" Alfred asked confused.

Arthur looked down trying to see the blood on him as he spoke. Then he noticed something a bit different about Alfred. Instead of the regular formal school uniform he was wearing bright blue dress pants. Arthur's eyes went wide making him look up at the other teen to find himself looking at the man in the blue tux.

"You're the only one going mad here Arthur" he said with a snake like voice and a sinister smirk that could rival the devil's own. He brought the bloody knife from before up to his mouth and licked it with a forked tongue bow becoming visible along with the razor sharp teeth. "Don't worry Arthur. Everything is alright".

Not questioning his intuition and instincts Arthur ran as fast as he could away from the man. He was out of breath not too long after that and ran into the bathroom in hope to find shelter form the madman in the blue tux.

"T-This… It can't be real! This is madness!" Arthur said gripping his head.

"What is madness Arthur?" a voice asked from behind him. He found the owner to be Francis making Arthur relieved.

"F-Francis! Damnit don't sneak up on me like that your frog!" Arthur yelled at him. "D-Didn't you see any of it? Look at all the blood on my shirt! There is a madman out there and he is trying to kill me!" Arthur went on now panicking.

"Arthur… There is no madman here. Your are talking like you are the madman more than anyone else mon dieu!" Francis said as he reached behind him.

Arthur looked at him with wide green eyes. "I saw it! Can't you see the blood at least? I am not going crazy!" he yelled. "I am not-" he stopped looking at the object in Francis's hand. A mask similar to the one the tuxedo wearing men wore.

"T-That's…" Arthur backed up to the sink.

"Oh mon roi will you ever learn?" another said to him practically in Arthur's ear. Arthur jumped back seeing the man in a violet tux sitting up against the sink lustily looking at him licking his lips. "You're the only mad one here" he said.

"Really Arthur your acting weirder than you usually do" Francis said. Cold sweat ran down the sandy blond's face as he looked back and forth from Francis to the man in violet. Suddenly he noticed that there was two people of the same looking at him. Two men smiling at him with a violet tuxedo on.

"W-What do you people want with me?" Arthur said running out of the bathroom only to crash into another student. Arthur hit the floor hard smashing his head back onto the marble floor as he passed out upon impact.

* * *

><p>Emerald eyes open looking up at a ceiling. A soft pillow was felt on the back of his head as he rose. It was a dull pain that was far from sympathetic when it came to making itself known.<p>

"Ahh" Arthur groaned.

"Ve! He's up! He's up!" A cheerful voice said form the corner of the bed. Arthur turned to see the owner was Feliciano Vergas. Upon locking eyes for a moment the other started to panic. "Uh I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you! I'm sorry!" he said as if Arthur was going to beat him for it.

Arthur chose to ignore the brunette when noticing another in the room. Ludwig. He was looking down at him in his typical stern look taking in a sigh. "And for what reason where you running so fast? Be happy that no one is asking questions but me 'Mr. Student council president'" Ludwig said in a disgusted voice.

"I… You have to understand! There are people in this school that shouldn't be here! T-There are two people here now! They are masquerading as Francis and Alfred! You have to listen to me! I'm not lying!" Arthur explained in a frantic voice.

"Ve? What madmen? The ones with the colorful clothing and the obsession with you?" Feliciano asked.

"Y-Yes! But… how do you know that?" Arthur said feeling his stomach start to churn and twist.

"Oh Arthur-san? Your going mad again?" another voice said to the side of Arthur. It was Kiku looking at Arthur in a confused matter.

"W-What? No this is… How did you…" Arthur looked around at the others in the room to find that where Ludwig and Feliciano stood was a man in a black tux and another in a green both wearing mask just.

"You should just take a rest Arthur-san. Your not healthy and we'll need to cure you" Kiku said from the side. Only it wasn't Kiku who was talking but instead another man now in a white tuxedo. He was holding a long needle with yellow fluid in it. He pressed the sharp needle to the sandy blond's head making him jolt up. Without question he ran once more.

"T-This world! What the bloody hell is going on with these people! They are all mad is what they are! Mad!" Arthur thought to himself as he continued to run.

He tried running to the exit of the school only meters away form him. He was almost out of the hell he called school as the bells rang and students crowded the halls. Though this did not make the sandy blond stop. He was going to make it out of the school if it killed him.

However it was too crowded as students by what seemed like the thousands walked past him. Taking a closer look he found that imbedded in each and every single face was the masks of the tuxedo wearing men.

Arthur screamed. "Wh- Who are you people?" everyone looked to him all become translucent and revealing two other students. Yao and Ivan standing not too far away. The Students had all faded into nothing leaving a arguing Yao and a smiling Ivan as if nothing had happened.

Though Arthur did not trust them either it was his only hope. At this time Arthur would settle with anyone as a ally of his.

"Ivan! Yao!" he called running to them. Both looked to the tired and disheveled teen in confusion.

"Um Arthur are you alright aru? You seem a little…" Yao trailed off.

"I-I know! No before you say anything please just listen. There are several bright tuxedo wearing madmen with masks on going around trying to kill me! You have to help me please! I swear I am not going mad here!" Arthur pleaded. "T-They are all out to get me! They all want me dead! They are already trying to kill me!".

"I think Arthur here is going mad himself. Don't you think so Yao?" Ivan said bluntly.

"I… um…" Yao couldn't find his own words to respond.

"I am not going crazy! They are really trying to kill me! They are! They are!" Arthur yelled.

With both Yao and Ivan looking at each other in confusion Arthur started to break down. Getting on the floor with his fingers wondering his hair gripping it he started to plead and beg. "Please just for once! Just bloody once listen to me!".

Arthur hated the humiliation he was having endure at the time. He hated it more than anything. However his life was more important than his pride at the moment. This realization made him feel like dirt he would never live down.

He had to admit though. His 'friends' they did nothing but try to help him before. He was jealous of them. He didn't hate them. He liked them all a lot! He should have never said anything wrong about them. He shouldn't have even thought it!

"Yes… Perhaps he is going mad aru…" Yao said.

Arthur looked up at him with tears in his eyes. A man with a purple tuxedo was bent down in front of him with a smirk showing his sharp teeth.

The blond backed up getting off of the ground seeing that another man in yellow was beside him. "You need to be fixed aru" he said with a chuckle and help a jian to Arthur's neck. A forked tongue licked the teens neck sending shivers up and down Arthur's spine.

"J-Just let me go! Let me go!" Arthur pleaded.

"Sorry no can do da" the man in violet said cheerfully. "You see madness to us tastes nice and your brain is the perfect pick for it. You have plenty stored up there da" he continued as he pressed a finger to the blond's head.

"You know madness tastes something like hamburgers" another man appeared wearing the blue tuxedo.

"Non. More like fine wine" the a man in violet said appearing from the shadows next to the blue tuxedo wearing man.

"Both of you are wrong! It's like wursts! Do any of you know what anything tastes like anyone?" the man with the black tux said.

"Actually I would have to disagree with you on that one. I think it tastes more like a mochi" the one in the white corrected.

"How about vodka da?" the purple colored tuxedo wearing man said.

"No aru. It's more like chaofan" the one in yellow argued.

"Well I think it tastes like PAAAASSSSTTTTAAAA!" the one in green said cheerfully. The one in black proceeded to bring his hand to his face as if he had a headache.

"I-I don't care what it tastes like! Who are you people?" Arthur asked. "Y-Your not my friends! Your not them and I know it!" he snapped.

The violet chuckled. "Well you are correct about that one mon roi".

Arthur gritted his teeth as the one in yellow let him go. He was now surrounded by the 7 colors all smiling at him. "Well I think it's safe to tell him who we are now don't you think?" the one in blue said slowly taking off his mask along with the others.

Behind it was a young man with blond hair, acid green eyes, and unkempt looking eyebrows. All men had the same face. The same face as Arthur Kirkland.

A mirror of himself...

"W-What is the meaning of this?" Arthur said confused and bewildered by the new found secret.

"Simple your madness is nothing but a toy for us Arthur Kirklands" the one in blue continued.

"Don't worry though. We will make sure that everyone around you knows your madness. We are you after all" the one in purple said.

"Just look at yourself" the one in violet said with a smirk.

Arthur looked down to find that he two was wearing a tuxedo only this color was that of flowery bright pink. Arthur lost all words. Was he wearing that tuxedo this whole time?

Sudden rage over came the teen. He snorted in anger "y-you sick bloody fucks think this is funny? You think that all of this is funny? Well…" he grabbed the jian out of the yellow look alike's hand. "I'll show you what the fuck funny is!".

Laughing he slashed away at the men with the sword. He laughed as he did so to prove a point. "You see? Isn't this fun? I'm sure as hell having fun! A good old time hahaha!".

Within a matter of seconds seven bodies laid out. Arthur's body itself was covered in blood staining the pink to a dark red.

The one in the blue looked up to Arthur with a smile on his face full of satisfaction. "Heh… welcome… to … madness…" he coughed.

"Oh? Your still alive? I'll have to fix that for you!" Arthur said smashing down on the man's head with all his might until he eventually broke the skull.

"I-I did it… Haha! I beat them! I beat them! I won!" he said out loud as people gathered. Arthur panted dropping the sword in his hand looking down at his victory again. Only this time it did not look of victory. It looked like that of death of his friends.

Alfred, Francis, Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku, Ivan, and Yao all where on the floor bleeding to death.

"… T-This… this can't be right… This can't be right!" Arthur clenched his head. "N-No there is no way that this could be happening!".

People started to gather around to see the crime Arthur had committed. Screams of horror could be hear as if in the fires of hell to Arthur. His own screams…

The guilt piled up and crushed the young man in a matter of seconds. Taking the sword to his heart Arthur heard a loud shot from it. He dropped the sword and let his body come crashing down to his bedroom floor.

* * *

><p>One week later.<p>

"They said that he was in his room when his committed suicide. A gun to the head. Maybe it was the stress?" a women asked.

"All I know is that he was having troubles all around. Maybe it was one of those friends of his that drove him to do it. Lord only knows" another said. She was obviously referring to the group of seven morning Arthur's death over the closed casket.

They all where in bright colored. One was in sky blue, another in charming violet, a leaf green, a midnight black, a snow white, a evil purple, and finally a sunny yellow.

And all had the same face. The face of sadness over the loss of a dear friend.

All a mirror to each other and all as different as black and white.

**AN: For anyone who didn't understand this part. Arthur would have woken up if he died. The madness was that of the need to survive making him go mad. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! You know that thing right below here? Yeah you see it right? Just you know... CLICK IT! And write! **

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


End file.
